To Lose My Only Weakness
by sadyethappyendings
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Temari are tired of being called weak by everybody. They get permission to leave and train. But what happens when they come back after 5 years? PAIRINGS INSIDE
1. The Insults

**SUMMARY: Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Temari are tired of being called weak by everybody. They get permission to leave and train. But what happens when they come back after 5 years?**

**PAIRINGS: Neji x Sakura**

**Shikamaru x Temari**

**Ino x Sasuke**

**Tenten x Lee**

**Naruto x Hinata**

**-x-To Lose My Only Weakness-x-**

**Chapter 1: The Insults**

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Anko, and Kurenai were walking towards the bridge that Team 6 usually meets at. Temari had gotten permission to like at Konoha. She had been living there for about a year now. Everybody decided to do a training session and was to meet up at the bridge.

Kankuro and Gaara came to Konoha every month to check up on Temari.

Sasuke had killed Itachi and Orochimaru and was back.

Sakura had gotten over Sasuke and was like a sister to him.

All of rookie 12 and the sand siblings were now 16 years old and had gotten really close.

The girls really bonded. They got close and trained together. Anko, Shizune, Kurenai, Tsunade, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari were well known Kunoichi.

As the girls neared the bridge, they heard the boys talking.

Anko smirked and they all looked at each other and nodded. They were eavesdropping.

They masked their chalkra and began listening in.

"Those girls are so weak! They're bringing us down." Sasuke said.

"Hn, I agree," Neji said.

"HEY! You BOTH ARE TEMES!! They are really strong, great people, but I have to agree…" Naruto said.

"I know, they are just a bunch of weak girls." Kiba said.

"Eh, they are all very troublesome and a waste of time and training." Shikamaru said.

"Yes, their youth is slipping away!!" Lee said.

"If you think that the girls are weak, raise your hand." Kakashi said.

All of the boys raised their hands, including Kakashi, Yamato, Gai, and Asuma.

All of the girls' eyes widened. The girls walked out of their hiding place, right in front of the boys.

The boys gasped.

Right now, Anko and Kurenai were beyond pissed.

"DO YOU THINK WE'RE WEAK TOO??" Anko yelled.

"YEAH! YOU SEXIST BASTARDS!!" Kurenai yelled.

Kakashi was trying to calm them down. "Uhm, we didn't know that you were there."

"So that gives you every right to trash us out?!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto looked down. "No….but—"

Hinata looked down. "But nothing. WE ARE NOT WEAK!"

Then, the 4 young Kunoichi disappeared into petals.

Kurenai and Anko looked at the boys with disappointment.

"Look at what you've done!" Anko said, tears rolling down her face.

"They are like our daughters and now they're gone. I have no idea where they are." Kurenai said.

Kankuro snapped. "WE'RE SORRY! OKAY?!"

"Sorry can't fix anything now." Anko said.

The boys looked down.

WITH THE GIRLS

The girls disappeared to a special clearing in the middle of the forest. It was their special place. No one except them, Anko, Tsunade, Shizune, and Kurenai knew about it.

The clearing had cherry blossom tress circling a small pond. The girls hid in the cherry blossom trees, you couldn't see them because the trees circle the pond with no opening, and you had to dig your way in.

The girls stared at themselves in the water. They had tears rolling down their faces.

"I-I can't believe they s-said that!" Temari said.

"I-I-Its o-o-o-o-kay g-g-guys!" Hinata said.

Sakura stood up and wiped her tears.

"I want to do something about this." Sakura said.

Tenten stood up. "Yeah, what do you have in mind?"

"I say, we ask Tsunade-sama if we can leave the village to train for a while." Sakura said.

"How long?" Ino asked.

"I say 5 years should do us good." Temari said.

They all nodded.

Just then, Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai, and Anko appeared next to them.

"I had a feeling you guys would be here." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama, the girls and I are requesting to leave the village to train." Sakura said.

"Yeah, it's the only way to get stronger!" Temari said.

Tsunade sighed. "I guess there's no holding you back then. Anko and Kurenai told me what happened and I can't blame you for leaving." Tsunade said.

"Thank you soooo much!!" The girls said before they were pulled into a hug by Anko, Kurenai, Shizune, and Tsunade.

"You'll leave tomorrow. I'll tell everyone that you're on a mission to become stronger." Tsunade said.

"Okay then. We'll get packing." Tenten said.

The girls disappeared into the apartment they shared.

"You guys, I think we should write notes to the guys." Hinata said.

They nodded and began writing.

Sakura wrote:

_Dear Neji,_

_I am leaving with the girls on a mission—or more like a quest to train and become stronger. We don't know exactly when we'll come back, but we'll come back for sure. I really have had feelings for you all along and I'll miss you. Tell Naruto not to destroy the village while I'm gone and tell Sasuke to be less emo. The reason why I'm leaving is to lose my only weakness. Good Bye!_

_Love Always,_

_Sakura_

Ino wrote:

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_I'm really going to miss you! The girls and I have a goal to achieve, and we cannot do it here in Konoha, so we'll be out for a while. We'll come back, but not as the weak Kunoichi you think we are, we'll come back as strong, powerful girls. I'm leaving to lose my only weakness. Be less emo when I get back!! Bye-bye! _

_Forever Yours,_

_Ino_

Hinata wrote:

_Dearest Naruto-kun,_

_I'm going to train with the girls for a while. But, I'll be back soon enough. I promise that when I get back I'll take you out to ramen, my treat. I'll miss you. But, when you called us weak, we snapped. I can't face you or any of the guys right now. We can't face the guys, and so, we are leaving. I'm leaving so that I'll lose my only weakness. Bye._

_Wish Me Luck,_

_Hinata_

Tenten wrote:

_Dear Lee,_

_I really will miss you. But I'm leaving on a quest for something that me and the girls can't seem to find here in Konoha. Sure, we have senseis, but as you said, 'My Youth Is Slipping Away'. I have to gain that youth back. I'll be back soon, so be good. I am leaving to lose my only weakness. See you soon!_

_Bye For Now,_

_Tenten_

Temari wrote:

_Dearest Shikamaru,_

_I'm leaving with the girls to train for a while. I know you'll be saying that it's troublesome, but I still am going to obtain the power I need to become stronger. I'm going to miss you and your lazy bum self, so be good! I have to leave to lose my only weakness. Tell Gaara not to be bad, alright? Bye!!_

_Till We Meet Again,_

_Temari_

The girls read each other's letter and than started packing.

"Hey, we should pack all of our clothes and food. Nothing more, right? I mean, other than medical books, weapons, weapon sharpeners, weapon polish—" Tenten began.

"We get it Ten, only stuff we need." Ino said.

Everyone nodded.

"Just pack light." Sakura added.

"We leave at 7; Tsunade-sama will meet us at the gates, along with Kurenai, Shizune, and Anko." Hinata said.

"We'll give Tsunade the letters and tell her to give it to the boys." Temari said.

The girls nodded and finished packing and went to sleep.

**TBC…**

**How do YOU like the chapter so far? Should I continue? Please tell me what you think by reviewing! So please review. R&R please!**

**-Lauren**


	2. Leaving

Chapter 2: Leaving

**Chapter 2: Leaving **

It was 6 am and the girls were eating breakfast.

"So, this is it, huh?" Temari said.

"Yeah, we won't be back for a while." Sakura said.

"Let's go look around the village for the last time." Ino said.

"YEAH!" Hinata said.

They grabbed their stuff and went around the village.

They stopped by the bridge. The bridge where they found out that their team mates didn't appreciate them.

They cringed as they walked over the bridge.

"Should we go to the clearing?" Tenten suggested.

They nodded and ran off.

The grass was long and soft as they lied down on it one last time before they left.

"I'm really going to miss this place. This village, this everything!" Sakura said as she sighed.

"Yeah, but don't forget why were leaving." Hinata said.

"Yeah, to prove ourselves!" Temari said.

Ino just nodded. "Let's go to the pond."

They headed off and dug their way to the pond.

The girls sat down and leaned onto the trees. The pond looked so peaceful and this clearing was beautiful.

Soon, the girls had to leave.

"C'mon, Tsunade-sama, Anko, Kurenai, and Shizune are waiting." Sakura said.

They nodded and teleported to the gates.

They were attacked into a million hugs.

After the hugging frenzy was over the girls took out their notes.

"Can you give these to the guys?" Ino asked.

Kurenai nodded and gathered everybody into a last group hug.

Tsunade looked at them and tears rolled down her face. "I'm going to miss you all sooooooooooo much!"

"You better hurry up and train!" Anko said.

"Make us proud!!" Kurenai said.

"Show those boys whose boss!" Shizune said.

The girls nodded and said their last goodbyes and left.

2 HOURS LATER

Everyone was supposed to train together and meet at Team 8's training grounds.

Soon, everyone was there except for the girls, including Anko and Kurenai.

"Something's up." Gaara said.

"We should report this to the Hokage." Shino said,

The boys nodded and walked towards Hokage Tower.

Once they reached their destination, Naruto didn't even bother knocking. He just bursted through.

"TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!! ALL OF THE GIRLS ARE MISSING!!" Naruto yelled, than noticed Anko and Kurenai were in the room, too, looking pretty depressed.

"I know. They left." Tsunade said.

The boys' eyes widened and they began asking her soooo many questions.

"SHUT UP!" Anko finally yelled. The room was immediately quiet.

"They left to train." Kurenai said.

"Is this because of us?" Sasuke asked. (WOW! Big surprise!! He actually cares!!)

Tsunade slowly nodded.

The boys looked down.

"Can you explain this a little bit more?" Naruto asked.

Kurenai sighed and handed them the letters. "This was from them." She gave them to all of the boys addressed to the letters.

The boys started muttering things.

"WHAT DOES IT SAY?!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto handed him the letter.

The whole room was filled with sobs.

"They're gone!! T-Th-They're gone!" Sasuke said, crying because of his emo- ness.

By that time, everybody had already read all of the letters.

Neji was the most shocked of all.

'She loves me too,' Neji thought.

'**Or **_**used **_**to love you.' Inner Neji said.**

'Who are you?' Neji thought

'**I AM INNER NEJI!!' Inner Neji said.**

'Okay…' thought Neji

WITH THE GIRLS

The girls each had weights on them, just like Lee.

They were really tired.

"We'll camp for the day by the next water fall. It's about 2 miles from here. We can make in there in like 20 minutes, maybe less." Sakura said.

The girls nodded and made it there in 15 minutes.

The girls were amazed at what they saw.

It was beautiful!

There was a bunch of cherry blossom trees, a water full leading to a small river about 30 miles until stopping to a small pond, a hill, a cave, a mountain, lots of grass, and not so rocky land.

"It's perfect! Plus, we can camp in that cave! It isn't too small and it isn't big!" Ino exclaimed.

The girls smiled and began setting up.

"Okay, I'll start the fire!!" Sakura said, clearing out some land.

"I'll get the fire wood!" Tenten said, going into the forest.

"I'll get the water!!" Hinata said, grabbing canteens.

"I'll hunt!" Ino said.

"I'll set up the sleeping bags!!" Temari said.

When Ino, Tenten, and Hinata had gone from sight, Sakura and Temari began talking.

All of a sudden, Temari said, "I just wish the wind would carry the sleeping bags into the cave for me! They weigh a ton!"

All of a sudden, the wind picked up and the sleeping bags went into the air and went into the cave and set themselves up.

Temari looked freaked out. "Did I do t-t-that?"

WITH HINATA

"EEhh, I just wish these canteens would fill themselves up!" Hinata said, closing her eyes.

She heard splashing and the canteens she was carrying got heavy.

She opened her eyes and gasped. The water was floating in the air!! She lost concentration and the water fell.

Hinata rushed to the camp sight.

WITH INO

"Hunting. Hunting." Ino kept muttering that to herself and she saw a deer and yelled. "AHA!" and then pointed at it and then lightning came out of her finger and hit it.

"OMG!!" Ino thought.

She grabbed the deer and ran to the camp sight.

WITH TENTEN

The branches in the forest were freaking heavy and hard to cut.

Tenten sighed and thought, "If only they'd just fall and cut themselves."

Then she heard a THUMP.

In front of her was a pile of neatly cut fire wood.

Tenten gasped and grabbed the wood and ran back to the camp sight.

Everyone was there.

She put the fire wood in the small clearing Sakura made.

Sakura was just snapping to the beat of her fave song when she saw a neatly made fire on the fire wood.

All of the girls turned to her and they all yelled, "OMG!!"

"Same thing happened to me, only, I used lightning!" Ino said.

"I used water." Hinata said, trying to stay calm.

"I had air!" Temari said.

"I had earth!" Tenten said.

"So you know what this means?" Sakura asked.

They shook their heads.

"We are element holders, or elementals!!" Sakura said, happiness radiating off of her.

"What are those?" Temari asked.

"Easy. I read about them once. Every 1000 years, 5 special girls are chosen to obtain the power of elements!!" Hinata said.

"So I have lightning." Ino said, understanding.

"and I have air." Temari said, nodding.

"And I use earth" Tenten said.

"I have fire." Sakura said.

"And I have water." Hinata said.

Then after a long silence, the girls started hyperventilating out of happiness.

"OMG!!" They all yelled.

They then cooked their food and ate.

"C'mon and change into pajamas. We have to get beauty sleep for tomorrow!!" Ino said.

"Yeah! We have to start training!!" Sakura said.

They changed into their pajamas.

Ino was wearing a white tank top that said 'Bite Me!' and some black shorts.

Temari was wearing a long blue gown with clouds on them and a light blue sash was tied on her waist.

Hinata was wearing a purple tank top that said 'I'll Be Your Bella if you'll Be My Edward!' and lavender pajama pants.

Tenten was wearing a Chinese style dark green night gown with kunai patterns on it.

Sakura was wearing a pink long sleeved shirt that said, 'Destiny Awaits!' and hot pink shorts.

They then fell asleep having great dreams.

**TBC…**

**WOW! They are element holders!! Hehe, TBC…**

**-Lauren**


End file.
